


Stay with me

by SlowPath



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Are Best Friends, M/M, Sad Tyler Joseph, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, This is long before blurryface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowPath/pseuds/SlowPath
Summary: A beginning of a storyIt's not a happy storyBut it's a story none the less





	Stay with me

Tyler sighed and deleted the video. He had recorded some demo songs during the day but now, during the late hours of the night, all of them sounded too sad. Too weird. Bad. Depressing. Horrible. Quite often he still uploaded them, but sometimes he was too afraid. He had uploaded "I need something" a while ago without even thinking about it too much. It was a song like any else. But people started asking questions. Making sure he was okay all the time. And that's when he realized people listened to them. He kinda just posted them for himself, but people still managed to find them. So now he's scared to post anything with a deeper meaning.   
Tyler had no idea how much time had passed when he heard the front door open.   
"Hey Ty, I got some Taco Bell!" He heard Josh yell. Tyler sighed and closed his laptop before making his way over to Josh.   
"Hey, Josh. You got the quesadillas?" Tyler asked. Josh took off his shoes and stood up.   
"Obviously. What did you do today?" Josh asked as they made their way over to the kitchen. He handed Tyler a bag of Taco Bell and turned around to put away the groceries.   
Tyler sniffed the food he had been given. Thinking back, he hadn't actually eaten anything today. Josh had left in the morning to hang out with some old friends and Tyler had been alone all day.   
He was about to tell Josh he wrote some demo songs but then he remembered. Josh didn't know about the other songs. He had never heard the few minutes long demo songs circulating the internet, at least to Tyler's knowledge.   
What would he say if he knew? Would he leave Tyler? They hadn't been friends for that long, only about a year at this point. Tyler hasn't told Josh about his problems, and never plans to. He really likes Josh and the last thing he wants is for Josh to be disgusted by him and leave. If he told Josh he wrote something he would want to listen to them and Tyler's too scared he might figure out what the meaning behind these songs are.   
"Tyler? You okay?" Josh gently touched Tyler's shoulder.   
"What, yeah?" Tyler looked up. Josh was looking at him, eyebrows furrowed in worry.  
"Is everything okay? You kinda zoned out over there," Josh said, laughing awkwardly.  
"Oh yeah no, I'm-... Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the new songs," Tyler said and displayed a fake smile.   
"I thought today was meant to be a no-work-Sunday?" Josh asked smiling. Tyler and Josh had met through some mutual friends. They started talking because both of them wanted to make music. In less than 5 months into the friendship, they decided to move in together so they could really start working on their album. So far they had come up with 8 songs.  
"Well yeah but you know me, I can never stop thinking."  
"Sure. Now C'mon, grab the food and let's watch some movies," Josh said laughing. Tyler just looked at him with a small smirk on his lips.


End file.
